


Journey from Nanda Parbat

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Assassin Canarrow, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver, Sara and Nyssa are assassins in Nanda Parbat under Ras a Gul. This is their journey. </p><p>I don't normally ask this but could you guys actually drop reviews. I mean sure hits and Kudo's are nice and all but I like reviews because I want to hear the feedback. Good or bad, I'll take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Early afternoon at San Monte, Scotland inside of tunnels underneath a city.

Oliver is in a green leather jacket and pants with a hood over his head. A quiver full of arrows is on his back and a recurve bow in his left hand.

Sara is in a black leather jacket with pants and a corset. A domino mask covers her eyes with holding a bow staff in her right hand.

Nyssa is garbed in red and black robes with a quiver full of arrows on her back. A compound bow in her left hand with the hood down, allowing Nyssa's long hair to flow free.

They are currently in the midst of a fight with seven men in mercenary gear holding machine guns.

Oliver fires off two arrows hitting the first two men in their chest's killing them instantly before turning around to kick the third man in his teeth and throws a flechette into the fourth's left kneecap.

Sara hits the sixth man across his head with her staff then twirling it around takes down another man before striking the staff into the eighth man's right leg, breaking it.

Nyssa kicks the ninth in his chest with firing an arrow into the throat of the tenth man and firing another one into the chest into the eleventh's chest, dropping him to the ground.

Glancing around, Oliver slings the bow around his back then runs off down a tunnel followed by both Nyssa and Sara. Coming to a door, Nyssa fires an explosive arrow into it which knocks the door off its hinges. Despite originally not finding much use for Oliver's trick arrows and not being commonly used in the League of Assassins, she has come to appreciate a few of them.

Entering into the small room, the three of them rush over to a big, gray container up against a wall. Oliver removes a cloth, to reveal several pounds of C4 with a countdown timer of five minutes. They silently begin searching the various wires as the timer counts down then just under two minutes, Sara cuts a red wire causing it to shut down.

"To close" Sara said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"We need to let my father know HIVE's latest plan to level the city square is not going to be fulfilled" Nyssa said.

"Let's dispose of the bomb first" Oliver said. "Then we will head home."

* * *

Hours later at Nanda Parbat

On the balcony, Oliver in a gray t-shirt and pants is standing there looking out in at the night sky, lost in thought.

"You've been troubled recently, beloved" Nyssa said, garbed in a red robe steps up beside him.

"Just… been thinking recently about the promise I made to my father about The List" Oliver replied, placing his hands on the stone railing.

"We have removed people from power who were connected to your father in our travels" Nyssa said.

"Yes but not in Starling" Oliver said.

"You want to return back to your city in America?" Nyssa asked, glancing at her husband.

"I do" Oliver said, turning to look at her "I just don't want to lose you or Sara."

"You won't, even if you return to Starling City. Because we will be going with you to help clean those who poison it. Now my father, might taking some convincing on letting us go" Nyssa said.

"Thank you" Oliver replied, "I just hope Ras al Gul doesn't decide to use the bioweapon acquired from Maseo a few years ago to cleanse Starling City, like he did in the Great Fire of London in 1666."

"Maseo gave him the bioweapon from General Shrieve? I thought we destroyed it?" Nyssa asked.

"No, Maseo stole some of the virus and was originally going to use it on Shrieve" Oliver replied.

Nyssa just gives a light shake of the head, considering she knows what the Alpha/Omega is able to do and the destruction it causes. Something like that in her father's hands Nyssa knows is unwise.

"You brooding again, Ollie?" Sara asked, passing through the door way, in a robe herself. Having just got done taking a late night bath to wash the grime off, from the earlier mission.

"Discussing returning to your home city, beloved" Nyssa said "And yes he is."

"I'm hardly surprised, it is one you're more famous traits" Sara said.

"Didn't realize I had traits" Oliver replied, a rare sign of humor.

"You have several. One of them is why you have no problem being in a relationship with the both of us" Sara said.

"It's been a long day, I think we all need to get some rest" Nyssa said, a slightly wicked grin "I wouldn't mind having some relaxation time through."

"I have no problem with that, I could use some myself" Sara replied "You have any objections, Ollie?"

"No I do not" Oliver said.

All three of them step back through the doorway as Oliver kisses Sara on the lips for a moment before giving Nyssa one as well. Both Nyssa and Sara begin undoing their robes as Oliver lifts up his shirt.

* * *

Early the next morning on the top of a mountain which is part of the range surrounding Nada Parbat.

Oliver and Ras both dressed in simple, long sleeve shirts and pants with boots on are practicing with wooden swords. Oliver is doing his best to keep up against Ras's swift attacks but fails as Ras is able to knock the sword out of Oliver's hands before striking him in the stomach.

Raising up his hands "Yield" Oliver said, knowing if they had used real blades he would be dead.

"You are improving" Ras said, sheathing his sword.

"It does not feel like it" Oliver replied, picking up his weapon and sheathing it as well.

"I've been around for over thousands of years, Al Si-Him. You will reach my level of skill one day after I pass my ring on to you" Ras said, calmly as always.

"It's a strange concept to consider, of using the Lazarus Pit to become immortal" Oliver said, "I've dealt with Damien Darhk and met Vandal Savage once, I'm not sure if I want to become like them."

"Having immortally does not mean you shall become like them. Those men have made their choices in life that have led them down the path of evil" Ras replied.

"I know" Oliver said.

"Now why don't you share with me what has actually been troubling you this morning?" Ras asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Oliver asked.

"I've had experience with people for a long time, I notice. You are observant of people yourself and I would say that is a skill which comes from your past on Lian Yu" Ras replied.

Waiting for a moment "I wish to return back to Starling so I can save it from the poison infecting the city" Oliver replied.

"I'm not surprised, I figured this day would arrive eventually. And of my daughter and Ta-er al-Sahfer? Do they wish to travel with to the city in America?" Ras asked.

"Yes they do" Oliver replied.

"I allow you to journey to Starling City. Because you will outlive the people there, and the city does to be cleansed" Ras said.

"Thank you" Oliver replied.

"Let my daughter and Ta-er al-Sahfer know. Your plane will leave in two hours" Ras said.

Oliver just nods before they begin their walk down the steps carved into the mountain.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy that? Hope you did.**

**This is an Oliver/Sara/Nyssa pairing and is the first time I've ever wrote something like this.**

**I debated on sending Oliver, Sara and Nyssa back to the island to get rescued but decided to go with just instead sending them on a plane back to Starling.**

**Ras and Oliver training on a mountain was a bit of reference to 3x09 when they had their duel.**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**Which I'm actually surprised that this got such the response it did. First, thank you to all the guest reviewers that I'm unable to respond to personally.**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Later on the private jet as it flies across the Pacific Ocean.

In a chair with being strapped in by the seat belt, Oliver working on a lap top is checking the process from operatives in Starling who are setting up equipment in the old Queen Steel Foundry.

A place that used to employ nearly half of The Glades before his father shut down laying off thousands of people, to just move production to China because it was cheaper.

Shutting the laptop lid, Oliver let's his thoughts drift. Some to his pervious conversation with Ras a Gul about one day leading the League of Assassins, since at the wedding last year is when he got the title of Ibn al Ghul meaning Son of the Demon.

The title of Demon's Head now falls upon him when the current Ras al Gul eventually dies or is killed. It's a future he's still not sure if he really wants but it's not like he really has a home at Starling left. Considering Moira and Thea would never recognize the survivor and assassin he's become.

So maybe he will accept the role completely when the time comes, after his remaining friends and family die in Starling City because like Ras said once gaining access to the Lazarus Pit he will outlive them.

His thoughts drift to the very end of his second year on Lian Yu.

**Flashback**

_Oliver's eye's snap open upon hearing Sara's voice but that can't be right since she died again, because of Slade Wilson. Regardless Oliver in soaked, tattered clothes with neck length hair, climbs to his feet on the sandy beach._

_Despite seeing Sara on his right side in tattered cloths herself and grime covered, with what appears to be signs of dehydration, Oliver very quickly realizes the bigger problem._

_Several feet away are four men in black robes, with hoods to hide their faces and various weapons like bows and swords. No guns from what Oliver can tell, which is odd because he's really wondering just who these people are._

_While holding up a Colt 45 handgun, in her right hand, Sara gives Oliver his long bow and quiver with her left hand. Oliver speedily slips the quiver on with notching an arrow, just as a woman in black and red robes emerges through the group of men._

_"_ _Just who the hell are you and your cult?" Sara asked, pulling the hammer back._

_"_ _You are outnumbered and I would doubt in any condition to fight. Just tell us where Anthony Ivo is" Nyssa said, reaching for her sword but doesn't draw._

_"_ _She asked you a question and unless you would like to lose that hand, I'd talk" Oliver growls, pulling on the bow string._

_One of the men grabs a pair of throwing knives from his bandoleer but never gets the change to move, as an arrow goes through his head and a bullet goes into his chest._

_"_ _That was my friend" the second man yells, drawing his sword._

_Rapidly, Oliver fires another arrow into the man's left shoulder and Sara finishes him off with two bullets into his chest._

_"_ _Just how many men do you wish to lose today? Why are you interested in Ivo's operations?" Sara asked, fed up with the games, a result of time held captive on The Amazo._

_"_ _We… where sent here to stop him and his research" Nyssa replied._

_Not lowering his bow "I killed him myself and his research is gone with that freighter out there" Oliver replied "Now who are you?"_

_"_ _I'm Nyssa al Gul daughter of the demon. A member of the League of Assassins" the woman replied._

_"_ _I've heard of you and your group of assassins from Anthony Ivo" Sara said._

_"_ _You're obviously in need to help and a way off this island, come up with us" Nyssa said._

_"_ _No thanks, your men just tried to kill us" Oliver replied._

_"_ _They will not make a move to harm you in anyway on my command otherwise it will mean their death" Nyssa said._

_Considering her options for a moment Sara lowers her gun then after sharing a glance with Oliver as an unspoken conversation passes between them, he does the same with his bow._

_"_ _We will come with you but if you try to harm us, your men and you will join the rest" Sara threatens in a cold voice._

_Oliver just glances over, considering Sara's acting for more dangerous and ruthless than the terrified, girl he remembers from just hours earlier. He guesses after two years in her own purgatory she's embraced the ruthless warrior side that shown itself briefly when planting a bomb on Hendrik in a failed attempt to kill Slade._

_"_ _Very well. What are your names?" Nyssa asked._

_"_ _This is Sara Lance and I'm Oliver Queen" the blonde haired man replied._

_"_ _You both have shown impressive skill. Follow us to our boat" Nyssa said._

**Present**

Feeling a voice saying his name, Oliver jolts out of his memories and looks to see Sara crouched down beside him.

"You were kind of a little too lost in memories and it had me concerned" Sara said.

Rubbing his eyes "Thanks. I was just remembering when we got rescued from the island" Oliver said.

"That's probably one of the few good memories I actually have of these past five years" Sara said, a tiny smile.

"Do you… ever regret it?" Oliver asked.

"Joining the League of Assassins? I don't just from us trying to make the world a better place but we could have been home three years ago. Plus the killing it's cost us our souls" Sara replied, her voice carefully blank but a tinge of pain slips through.

"Me to, at least we are almost home. I just hope we don't have a plane crash because our past experience with boats is bad enough" Oliver replied.

"Let's hope so" Sara said.

Over the speakers "We are going to be arriving at Starling City Airport in twenty minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for out a descent" the pilot said over the intercom.

Sara returns to her seat and straps herself back in with glancing out at the window to view the city below.

* * *

Later that night, inside the closed down Queen Industrial Steel Fabrication and Welding Foundry

Oliver, Nyssa and Sara make their way to the back door where they punch in the code on the keypad before opening the door. Making their way down the steps to find the lights already on.

Installed in an organized way throughout are white reflectors as a central lighting grid. There are separate areas for training, medical along with a small bathroom. Various equipment is stored in metal and glass storage containers. In the center of the room is a table with three computer screens and a single key board.

John Diggle in a brown leather jacket with a red T-shirt and blue jeans is checking the various weapons in one of the glass cases.

"I've got the basics set up for right now" Diggle said, checking the sharpness of one of the black tipped arrows.

"This will do. It's good to see you again, Dig" Oliver said walking forward, shaking the man's hand.

Returning the handshake "Same to you. Nyssa, Sara" Diggle said.

"Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Diggle" Nyssa said.

"Dig" Sara said, simply. The last time the four of them met was a few months ago when they rescued Diggle who was trying to hunt down his brother's killer. Since then the man has been an unofficial contact for them in Starling and is something Ras doesn't even know about, supposedly.

Glancing around "This place looks to have been worked on for a lot longer than just a day" Nyssa observed.

Placing his green munition's trunk on a table "I've had Diggle and a few other trusted contacts working on this for the past four months" Oliver replied.

Eyeing him curiously "You were planning on doing this regardless of whatever choice my father made?" Nyssa asked.

Unlocking the trunk and pulling out a faded, brown leather journal "Yes. Starling is being poisoned by crime and the promise I made to my father is above anything Ras wants me to do" Oliver replied, his voice conviction filled.

"Who is going to be our first target, Ollie?" Sara asked, sitting down at the computers.

After going through the already marked off names "Adam Hunt. I checked an online newspaper on the way here" Oliver said.

Typing on the key board and after a moment Sara brings up various information on Adam Hunt and his company.

"It says here that, Hunt Multinational which is being sued in court for stealing 40 million dollars from his workers" Nyssa said, a thin line of disgust in her voice.

"Adam Hunt has put nearly a thousand people out on the streets in The Glades and homeless" Sara said, in a similar tone as Nyssa.

"A man living in my apartment building was one of the ones who had their lives ruined by Adam Hunt. Both the DA and police say how he laid those people off and stole their money is all legal somehow" Diggle said.

"Laurel since working at the CRNI is the only one taking him to court" Sara added.

Glancing over at the glass cases containing their suits "We are going to pay Mr. Hunt a visit tonight" Oliver said, in a cold tone.

* * *

In the parking garage of Hunt Multinational

Adam Hunt in his business suit is walking towards his limo and being surrounded by four bodyguards.

Near a concrete pillar, The Arrow having an arrow nocked let's go which it goes through the first bodyguard's throat. Nyssa in her combat gear steps out of the shadows, firing off two arrows consecutively. One arrow pierces the second's guard's chest and the other enters into the third man's head.

Dropping down onto to the roof of the limo, The Canary hops off with extending her baton. Just as the fourth man draws his handgun, Sara moves behind him and places the baton underneath his jaw before yanking it upwards, hard. The resulting action breaks the man's neck.

Adam Hunt backs up against the vehicle's hood in fear upon seeing his security team lying dead with Oliver and Nyssa both having arrows notched in his direction and Sara turning towards his direction.

"Don't even think about running" Sara threatens.

"You think I'm scared you guys" Adam said, regaining some of his composure.

"Adam Hunt" Nyssa begins.

"You have failed this city. That ends here, either you put the 40 million dollars into bank account 1213 or we will come back to take it ourselves. You have until 10 PM tomorrow night" Oliver growls, tightening his grip on the bowstring.

"I'm not giving all my life's savings up to a trio of freaks" Adam yells, angrily.

"Ok then, you had your chance" Nyssa replied coldly then let's go.

The arrow pieces Adam Hunt's heart, and in a few seconds his eyes roll over having been killed nearly instantly.

Lowering his bow "We need to get access to Adam Hunt's computers" Oliver said.

* * *

An hour later, at The Foundry

Oliver is sitting at the computers in a T-shirt and pants, as Nyssa and Sara in similar cloths walk forward.

Currently on one screen is a newsfeed of the police dragging the lifeless bodies of Adam Hunt and his security team out on stretchers. On the other screen, is showing of all the accounts of people Adam Hunt stole as the money is transferred into them.

Opening up his father's note book, Oliver crosses Adam Hunt's name off with a swipe of the pen.

"Looks like we've made a presence" Nyssa said, looking at the screen containing the newsfeed.

"It makes sense we would. After all we just took down a one percenter and crippled his operations as vigilantes" Sara said.

Glancing over "Are you planning on revealing your alive to your families at some point?" Nyssa asked.

Letting out a sigh "In a few weeks. We don't want any connection to be made between us and the vigilantes. Even Ollie and me didn't, eventually somebody in Starling would notice we are alive" Sara said.

Closing his father's note book "There's a lot more names to cross off and every last one of them will wish we had died over five years" Oliver said.

* * *

**Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter.**

**Ok so first the flashback of Oliver and Sara getting rescued by Nyssa was to hard to resit doing. For Sara I figured that at some point, that ruthlessness which turned her into an assassin had to show up some time so I figured after two years in hell, it probably would.**

**Making Diggle a contact just seemed like a naturally way of bringing him in.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
